Assassins Creed Battlefront
by Dabusby
Summary: The Assassins Altier, Ezio, Conner, Edward, Arno, and Jacob are put into the Star Wars universe while the Empire has the upper hand. While the Rebels are putting up a fight, the Assassins are causing trouble and wreaking havoc.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

It was a less than ordinary day in the world of Assassins Creed, First the warp hole that sucked all the assassins into a field of dandelions. The assassins there were Altair, Ezio, Conner, Edward, Arno, and Jacob. All of them already knew who each other were through legends and tales. Soon, another warp hole appeared, and they all jumped through, not knowing what may be on the other side.

The Storm troopers were fighting fiercely, and The Rebels fighting just as hard, usually on the snowy planet of Hoth the rebels come out on top. This time was different. The Imperial troops fought and were winning the battle. In one of the snow trenches, ten soldiers were huddled up, waiting for the thirty-four imperial reinforcements to arrive when one of them looked over and saw a pair of eyes in one of the light snow piles.

As Conner and the others went though the portal, Ezio had already killed one soldier and Altair another. After cleaning up, they all went their separate ways. Conner heard a radio in the distance and decided to creep up steadily. When he made his way to a snow hill, he dug through the light snow and looked out at the group of soldiers. As he was watching, one of them looked over and stared for a couple seconds. He knew that he was spotted and decided to jump out. Conner unsheathed his hidden blades and he cut through the blizzard towards the men. They fired at least 7 shots out of there laser guns but were done for when Conner was done with them. Conner looked down and saw the pistol that the officer had and took it while throwing down his own.

The fresh battalion of Storm troopers soon later arrived only to see ten dead soldiers with stab wounds to the head and body, and a pistol with a light layer of snow on top. The squad of troops analyzed the snow for tracks and the gun for clues. Since the men of this unit had no clue what to do with it, they gave it to the officer who put it in his pocket. The search team found foot prints left in the snow. They reported to the rest and then the search was on. When the Officer put the gun in his pocket, he also contacted the generals, who contacted Lord Vader. As always, he was quite displeased, and ordered that this felon must be stopped at all costs, and his weapons be presented at his feet. But he knew, that there would have to be something more to stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Technologies**

Ezio nodded to the others as they all went their separate ways. But instead of jumping right into the battle or stalking some people, Ezio decided to steal Intel and find their leader. Of course, he had no idea how except for a slight clue, the badly disused tent. As Ezio approached the tent, he saw Arno in combat outside the entrance to the tent fighting off at least fifteen Storm troopers with a laser rifle he picked up. With the current distraction Ezio took the opportunity and snuck in the back where there were machines typing reports on computers. When he saw something that looked to be important he quickly grabbed it and duck behind the counter as fast as he could because the last five imperials were making a last stand from Arno who took a hit in the leg while running in after them.

Lord Vader was sitting in his chair and consulting plans and strategies after his last report of the Assassin. Finally, Darth Vader sent droid scouts to search the vicinity were his troops were killed. Then an alert popped up on the screen. Vader quickly looked over and saw that it said "a hooded intruder has broken into section D and has killed more than half of the men." Lord Vader saw this as an opportunity to capture and kill this menace and stop the slaughter of his men. While he ordered nearby battalions of 200 to move in, he wondered how this assassin got from section H, all the way to section D that fast.

Ezio was listening closely to the Storm troopers whispers on the intercoms of their mikes. Then Arno jumped from out of cover and blasted the last two troopers that were moving in on his position. While Arno was looking around, Ezio shouted out that he was there and came out to talk to Arno. Arno only responded that his that his leg was in agonizing pain and was looking for some sort of bandage. Ezio said that he was only looking for information. All of a sudden, a thermal grenade was thrown in knocking Ezio out the back entrance and Arno into a table. All that was heard inside was Arno screaming as the soldiers shot him. At that moment, ezio knew that Arno was dead.

A soldier reported to General, Lord Vader, which they had killed the suspect and had sent a squad of soldiers in a shuttle to bring the weapons. When the weapons arrived, Darth Vader asked them to bring in the light saber crystals so he could experiment. As Lord Vader finished, he equipped the hidden blade and flicked his wrist to show the blade. Except the blade had been modified to show a short beam of red in place of the original blade. This was the start of the new technology, soon to be used by Darth Vader, and the rest of the Sith Lords themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Obi-Wan and Altier**

As Altier got done with killing his enemy, and cleaning up the bodies afterwards. He looked back to the others but said nothing as everyone went along. Instead of going towards where everyone else was going, Altier went away, in search of answers, answers like why they were here and what this place was. After traveling a great distance along the snowy hillside, Altier stopped and looked across the horizon seeing a man in a brown cloak slowly walking out into the open to meditate. Altier saw no bad senses or emotion in this person, so he decided to approach slowly.

When Obi-Wan was through with the debriefing of the troops, he calmly went out and meditate over what may be the next challenge to face, or what has happened so far. Normally, there is something wrong, which there should be, but now there is just a sense of even numbers, almost like half of the imperial troops died for some reason. The next thing Obi-Wan sensed was that someone was watching him. He jumped up using the force and landed perfectly with his light saber out and in hand, ready to fight, or talk.

Altier approached the cloaked man and was astonished by the fact of how high he jumped in the air. When Altier saw the sword ignite, he unsheathed his hidden blades. After a good twelve second stare down, the hooded man said, "I know what you are seeking, and that you do not want to fight." Altier only responded, "Then what is your name." "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi." Said the man, "and I can tell you everything you want to know, Altier." Altier was slightly scared that he knew his name, but decided not to wonder. When they got inside one of the small tents, there was no one there, all there was, was a stand, and blue crystals. Obi-Wan had told him that he sensed a slight disturbance in the force with the sith, making new weapons like the ones on his arm. So they tweaked with Altier's hidden blades so that a short, blue beam shot out when activated. As they both talked some more, a rebel soldier came in an alerted them of an incoming danger, The Empire. Now was Altier's chance to try out his new and improved blades.

The imperials were on the way, and we sent one soldier to tell the commander and his new friend. All we soldiers had to do was wait. After a minute, enemy troops started to close in, along with a few AT-ST's. When we all open fired on the enemy, in came Obi-Wan swinging his light saber at the enemy. What we weren't expecting was his new friend to join in and kill a few with what looked to be light sabers on his wrists. He killed thirty Storm troopers and then went over to General Obi-Wan to kill a few more. It was amazing to watch as the generals friend hopped on top of one of the AT-ST's and cut open the top to jump in side, kill the enemy, and turn the thing around to shoot the other two. When the battle was over, there was food rations being passed out along with music from a radio and a small party in favor of our new hero, Altier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Return**

As Ezio and Conner regrouped with Edward and Jacob, They came up with a plan to get rid of the scanners in the area that alerted more troops to the area. Thanks to Ezio, they had all of the Empires plans and bases all on a map. Ezio then gave this map to Edward and told him to get into the airbase, pilot the fighter to the cruiser, and bring the cruiser down to Hoth, and disable the scanners. Edward and Jacob went to accomplish this as Ezio and Conner devised another plan. This plan would involve finding Altair, and getting back to the air base where Edward and Jacob would be landing after there mission.

As Emperor Palpitine told Darth Vader about strategies on how to deal with the assassins properly, Lord Vader left and took a fighter down to the main base in section A to rally five-hundred Storm troopers to aid him in his assault on the rebel base to find the assassins. As they went, on to the rebel's base, they fought in battles against Wampas and rebel outposts along the way. They intersected some scanner drones that reported nothing but rebels to them. One scanner drone told about a hooded man with light saber wrist blades that resembled the Jedi. This made Darth Vader know exactly what to do. He must use his wrist blades to his advantage as he is fighting to make the opponent wonder how he got the technology.

Edward and Jacob flew past another fighter on there way to one of the cruisers. they didn't seem to notice though. Neither did the cruiser itself, they must have thought that they were one of them. When they landed, that was a different story, because they were spotted right away, and then had to fight there way to the bridge and take control. The battle was tough, and Jacob had been shot and had to wait in the main hallway while Edward, using his pirate abilities and new-found skills, to pilot the cruiser closer to Hoth, and disable all they scanners.

Ezio and Conner were going from snow bank to snow bank, trying to not be seen by the scanners, when all of a sudden, they all just fell and blew up. That's when they both knew that they had to get to Altair fast, but Conner needed to rest a little before carrying on. Ezio couldn't wait, so he picked up Conner, and piggy backed him all the way to the rebel base where they were at gunpoint. When they were escorted inside Altair saw them and told the rebels to stand down. Once they did, Altair brought them to Obi-Wan who used the force to get Conner back on his feet. After that, the tent shook, and they all ran outside to see what was going on.

All the troops in our battalion thought that Lord Vader was crazy for thinking that there was some sort of assassin or two out there, killing hundred of our troops. I told my good friend that if there is an assassin, that i would shoot him right in the head. Of course, i tried to say that through all the cold, and hail. We barley took any breaks because Lord Vader said that we just had to keep going. Finally, we saw some outposts and we knew it had to be the rebel base the general was talking about. When i looked down, i saw a frozen layer of dead bodies that looked to be our troops. Three seconds later, laser fire was every where, and we were all taking cover behind whatever we could. I saw guys dying left and right. The general said that we were charging into the fog, it seemed like a death sentence but apparently the enemy couldn't see us here. I heard the blaze and swinging of a light saber. The only people i could see were four others spread out in front of me. then a blue shine of light followed by the guy on my left. I fired a couple shots, but then i started running. As i was running i ran into the general.

When i heard the blade of a light saber, and a blue beam of light ahead, i started walking forward, light saber in hand. As i was walking one of the troops ran into me. I shoved him back only to watch him get sliced in half by the one and only, assassin. He was right there with his hidden blades out. But he looked shocked to see me. I dropped my light saber, put my arms forward and ignited the blades. The assassin stuck first, but his strike was deflected by my blade. Then his other arm went forward and hit me in my lung. I use the force and started to choke him until i was stabed in the back.

I heard someone choking, then i remember what Obi-Wan said, i ran and saw the man himself, Vader. I quickly stabbed him in the back, then in the head. I rushed over to Altair and helped him up to see if he would be ok. Then i looked up to see a fighter land by the rebel base. Me and Altair went over to the rebel base to see what's going on.

As i helped Jacob into the passenger seat of the fighter, we took of into space as the time bombs we put in blew up, making just about everything shake. We got the the surface of Hoth and landed by the rebel airbase. Conner and Altair were the first to greet me besides the rebels. When Conner asked how Jacob was i showed him the seat he was in along with his dead body. It was a sad, but glorious day. We had a funeral for both Jacob and Arno. Only Jacob's body was there since we couldn't find Arno's. After the ceremony, Ezio showed up with Arno's body that had a blast mark on his face. We buried his body next to Jacob's. And then i figured i would search for credits in the dead bodies of imperials.

As i said my goodbyes to Arno, there was a warp hole right in the middle of the base. Conner got Edward and we all jumped through the portal, only to find that everything was not the way it was supposed to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Wake Up And Smell the Ashes**

This was not right-none of it was! The entire Assassin's Creed Universe was taken over in their absence. Now, with two of the Assassin's gone, Altair, Ezio, Connor, and Edward, had to pick up the pieces. Just about everything was on fire, and it was obvious that the Templar's had taken control. Altair and Ezio went back through the warp-hole to get Obi-Wan and his new apprentice. Connor and Edward had spotted someone calling for help underneath the rubble. It was Achilles! The Assassin that had trained Conner. He was probably one of the last Assassin's alive. Conner spoke to Achilles about their adventure, and that Altair and Ezio went back for reinforcements. It was still the 1700's, and the weapons then would not do much damage against the Rebels and their blasters. This retake of the world, and restoration of peace would be one of the easiest things that they would have done. Edward would take a ship, along with Connor in the woods. Altair in the shadows and Ezio leading the Troops with Obi-Wan and his apprentice, Luke Skywalker. Daylight was blocked by the clouds, and the smell of ashes from the fire was very strong. The people needed the Assassin's. Now more than ever before. This would take so much sacrifice than anything they have ever done before. The only thing they needed to do was divide, recruit, and conquer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Invasion with the Force**

Ezio and Altair had returned with Obi-Wan and Luke. Along with the entire Rebel army, and reinforcements on the way to assist them. The Rebel army consisted of Wookies, Bothan Spies, Snipers, Guerrilla Troops, Medics, and Demolitionists. The Templars soldiers mainly consisted of Grenadiers, Line Militia, and a whole Naval fleet. Surely this couldn't stop a few well trained Assassin's, Jedi, and troopers from the future. Or could it? This battle would be the answer to that question. Rebel snipers got to high points, Infantry soldiers spread out around the city and blown up houses. The Assassin's and The Jedi all took a head start and cut down their forces so that their troops could advance. While all of this was happening, the Templars knew exactly what was going on. Darth Sidious was with them, and his revived apprentice, Darth Maul, was there with his yellow eyes on Obi-Wan Kenobi. He would have his revenge, even if it was the last thing he would ever do in his life.

The Rebels advanced without trouble, the Assassin's and Jedi were having their fair share of the action. They had taken New York, and were on their way to Boston when Obi-Wan felt a disturbance in the force. This was something he had sensed before, but it was a long, long time ago in their galaxy that was far, far away from the Assassin's. It was the nightmare that Kenobi had been having. Seeing Qui-Gon Jin Die by Darth Mauls light-saber. Surely it could not be him! And the Sith already in the Assassin's Creed Universe? It was impossible, they had defeated the Empire on Hoth. Unless there was another warphole. Yes, this had to be the case. and the entire Imperial army probably there, ready to strike when given the order. None of all that was good for a single moment, and He had to tell the others, including the troops and citizens that joined them in their cause. Altair could see that Old Ben Kenobi was troubled and shocked. So he pulled away from the battle to check up on him. And when Obi-Wan told him, Altair warned everyone. Soon the streets were cleared. No sign of Assassin's or Jedi. Only the Militia, who searched for hours, but found nothing. Connor ripped the "Wanted Posters" down so that they would stop looking.


End file.
